1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed here generally relates to electrical connectors including, or for use with, coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable typically consists of a conducting wire surrounded by an insulating dielectric material, an outer conductor, and another insulating layer referred to as the jacket. It is often used as a high-frequency transmission line to carry so-called “broadband” signals having a relatively wide range of frequencies. In this regard, coaxial cables must be tested for various electrical properties that can vary depending upon the intended transmission frequency.
In the “CATV” cable television industry, where coaxial cable is designed around a nominal 75-ohm impedance requirement, there are two basic types of connectors. The first type is the field connector which is used primarily in residential and commercial dwellings as a means to carry CATV signals from the distribution line to these dwellings.
There are basically two types of field connectors. The first type of field connector is the crimp-type. The crimp-type field connector slides onto a prepared cable end and the outer body is deformed by a crimping tool that secures the connector to the cable. The second type of field connector is the compression-type. This type of field connector is prepared in much the same manner as the crimp-type, with the exception that a plastic sleeve with O-ring is slid over the jacket prior to insertion of the cable into the connector body. After the connector is installed, a compression tool slides the plastic sleeve and O-ring into the connector body and snaps into place securing the connector and cable.
In addition to field connectors, the CATV industry also uses test connectors. Test connectors are generally slip-on type connectors that are not mechanically secured to the cable during testing. These connectors are intended for quick and easy installation, while providing fairly accurate results while undergoing various electrical testing.
For example, during manufacture, and/or at other times during the installation process, lengths of cable may be connected to various test analyzers. These cable testing devices must be quickly and easily connected to cables of varying sizes. Consequently, conventional cable test systems often require a separate adapter for connecting each size of cable to the test apparatus. Use of such multiple connectors can significantly slow the testing process. Furthermore, each of these adapters may have its own electrical characteristics which must be accounted for during the testing process. For example, so-called “stray” or parasitic capacitance which is introduced by the connector can significantly affect the test results and is therefore preferably minimized in the connector.